


Oops

by NerdyPanda3126



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126
Summary: Chat tries to be sweet and gets a little more than he bargained for. A short fluff piece that I thought was kind of funny.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Oops

Marinette wakes up to a featherlight touch to the top of her head, her hair rustling as a hand pulls away. With a jerk, she shoots her fist out in a hard punch. She feels her fist connect with something hard and hears a low chuckle.

Fully awake now, she shoots up in bed and her head connects with a crack against someone else’s. Someone else who is doing their best to keep their laughter quiet and is utterly failing. Rubbing her head where she bumped it, she looks up and meets green cat eyes.

“Jesus, Chat, you scared the crap out of me.”

He’s rubbing his jaw and his head at the same time. She must’ve gotten him pretty good when she punched him.

“Couldn’t really tell by your right hook.” He’s smirking now and she has the impulse to punch him again for it. She looks around and is surprised to find herself in her bed. She can’t remember how she got there or even when she fell asleep.

“I found you asleep on that chair out there,” Chat offers, pointing to her balcony above them. “I thought you might be more comfortable in here.” He’s crouched over her bed, she can see now, too tall for the limited space between her bed and her skylight.

She looks into his eyes again and he seems apologetic, sheepish even. “I was trying not to wake you.”

She blinks in surprise at the tenderness in his voice. Without thinking about it, she reaches up to kiss the spot on his jaw that he was rubbing. He stiffens as if he’s been shocked.

“Thank you, Chaton.” The nickname comes out as a whisper against his skin. He relaxes then and takes both of her arms gently, pulling away from her.

“Any time, Mari.” He gives her a small smile and a wink before he pulls himself out the skylight and back onto her balcony to run off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
